La niña de mis sueños
by yuuki haruno
Summary: la niña de los sueños de Sauske Uchiha... si ya se mal summary


hola estoy aqui poniendo un pequeño one shot sobre Sasusaku.

Todos saben que masashi kishimoto es el que tiene todos los derechos de los personajes de naruto, y no me lo quiere regalar, algun dia voy a comprar a un Sasuke y se casará con migo y tendremos muchos Uchihitas bebes.

Bahh, ni yo me la creo, pero espero que se cumpla

porfavor lean un poco

_**Niña de mis sueños**_

Oigo sonar el principio de la interminable tormenta, la poca luz que iluminaba mi habitación se desvanece; los rayos entran sin cesar por mi ventana, y yo aquí sentado en la orilla de mi cama viendo en dirección hacia fuera.

Llevo rato observando, y no dejo de pensar en ella, en cada circunstancia la veo, la miro, la delineo; mi vista no se separa de ella, y tan solo darme cuenta que no la tengo a mi lado, me hace enfurecer. Bajo la mirada rumbo al suelo, y veo su bella sombra a mi lado, volteo rápidamente la cabeza, y no encuentro nada.

Un estruendoso ruido se escucha desde afuera, me levanto perezosamente y camino hacia la ventana, alcanzo a divisar una silueta en la casa de enfrente. La casa de la persona que me provoca las pesadillas más dulces de mi vida y las más cálidas que eh soñado. No se cuento tiempo me quede mirando sobre la ventana hacia aquella casa, que no me percaté de que ya estaba amaneciendo, y la escasa lluvia apenas se notaba, con la brisa y las oleadas de viento se veía un paisaje hermoso.

Decido vestirme y salir a correr, como todas las mañanas, solo que hoy llevaba un impermeable y un par de tenis anti derrape. Empiezo a trotar delicadamente previniendo algún resbalón en un charco. Ya llevaba una vuelta a la manzana cuando veo una cabellera rosa chicle, con unos diminutos shorts y unos tenis-bota que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla. Me quede embobado, grabando cada parte de su tan lejano cuerpo, volví a la realidad cuando sonó mi alarma de que ya era hora de…

La peli rosa se va acercando a mí, parece que todo es un sueño, cuando ella llega y me pregunta que si no me pasó nada; ahí es cuando me percato de que me caí en un gran charco de agua de la lluvia. Ella me estira su hermosa, delicada y suave mano para ayudarme a levantarme; yo la tomo con mucho gusto, y de un salto me levanto. Empieza a sonreír como un bello ángel cantando bajo un gran árbol de cerezo en plena primavera, sus labios se mueven en un vaivén igual al del viento. Sus hermosos ojos verdes parecen un mar infinito que me incita a seguirlos y a permanecer en ellos dándoles un brillo especial en cada mirada.

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto – Esbocé una ligera sonrisa al escucharla por primera vez, su voz me hipnotizaba como una sirena se lo hace a un marinero en plena embarcación. Tanto tiempo había anhelado saber su nombre, pero por cobarde no se lo había preguntado, ahora si podía morir feliz después de este día.

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. – Contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Al parecer somos vecinos, ¿No?. – Dijo Sakura. Juro que cada vez que la veo se me corta la respiración, pero no entiendo el porqué.

-¿Tiene novio? – Pregunto sin basilar, no sé por qué lo hice, pero lo que importa es que lo hice ¿no?

-Perdón, pero no. – dijo la peli rosa que casi competía con su cabello por lo rosadita que estaban sus mejillas. Se veía lindísima. Lástima que ella tiene no…v…i... o, ¿dijo que no tenía?

Me acerco a ella escaseando apenas unos centímetros de su boca, respirando su aroma, y observando cada parte de sus ser. Sin pensarlo dos veces le toco las mejillas con delicadeza y apenas rozo sus labios con los míos y ya siento que es una adicción para mi, trato de profundizar el beso y ella acepta; nos separamos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones, ella estaba más roja que antes y yo con un pequeño y ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas.

De repente todo se vuelve negro y se escuchan los truenos muy cerca de mí, me encuentro en al parecer mi cama, toco a un lado y… no encuentro nada.

Todo fue simplemente otro sueño de ella, de mi pequeña niña, la que ilumina mi ser y mi camino. La mujer de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera, mi amante y mi mejor amiga.

Ya ha pasado un año, desde que murió la niña de mis sueños, pero vivimos orgullosamente cincuenta y dos años de casados. Y al parecer a mí, también me llego la hora de estar con ella nuevamente.

Suspiró por última vez Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Atte: Yuuki y Jennifer.


End file.
